Inazuma World, trois tarées de plus !
by Sakura King
Summary: Lors d'une belle journée ensoleillée, trois jeunes filles se promènent dans leur ville, frustrées. Il n'y a absolument rien à faire par cette chaleur ! Mais, alors qu'elles s'assoient sur un banc étrangement propre comparé aux autres, un flash apparaît, les transportant ainsi sur un terrain de foot qui ne leur est pas si inconnu ... Elles auraient atterri dans le monde d'Inazuma ?


\- Taketomi (préfecture d'Okinawa), quatorze heures -

Il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Trois jeunes filles de quatorze ans étaient essoufflées rien que pour avoir fait fais trois pas. Fainéantes elles ? Non du tout !

La plus grande d'entre elles, râlait qu'elle avait mal aux pieds tandis que la plus petite la remballait en disant que ça lui ferait du sport de bouger un peu son cul, l'autre, se contentait de rigoler devant la tronche que tirait la grande.

-"Oh ! Regardez ! S'écria la plus petite.

\- Quoi qu'est-ce que t'as vu Sakura ? Demanda la grande, qui s'appellait Natsumi, dans l'espoir que sa trouvaille pourra les sortir de l'ennui dans lequel elles étaient plongées depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

\- Il est trop beau ce banc ! Répondit la dite Sakura, se rapprochant du fameux banc, le regard pétillant comme si c'était un trésor enfoui au fond de la mer."

Elle gagnait donc un soupire de désespoir de ses meilleures amies, qui s'approchaient à leur tour du banc.

\- "Sasa-chan … toute ma vie tu me feras des faux espoirs. Se lamenta Natsumi, rassemblant ses cheveux châtain en une courte queue de cheval.

\- Bah quoi ? T'avais pas mal aux pieds y a trente secondes ? Bah maintenant voilà tu es servie tu peux donc poser tes grosses fesses et fermer ta gueule par la suite ! Répliqua Sakura toute sourire, se prenant un regard noir de sa grande amie en pleine tronche, la faisant sourire encore plus montrant ses canines un peu trop pointues au goût de certains de leurs amis qui flippaient devant elle et ses sourires sadiques. Malgré sa très petite taille la blonde faisait peur."

Izumi, La troisième jeune fille, celle de taille moyenne donc, parce-que oui, nos protagonistes formaient les "Daltons" Selon Natsumi, heureuse de sa magnifique comparaison, venait s'assoir sur le banc.

\- "Oh t'as pris quoi comme manga aujourd'hui Izu ? Demanda la petite blonde, soudainement excitée.

\- "Inazuma Eleven" ehe ! Répondit Izumi, lui collant le bouquin en plein devant sa tronche.

\- Kyaaaa trop bien ! Elle l'arracha des mains de l'autre blonde qui émit une petite plainte face à la violence de la petite. "

"Inazuma Eleven" était et je cite : "la vie toute entière jusqu'à la mort qui tue sa maman", de Sakura. Elle adorait réellement tous ces personnages au design pour certains compromettant ! Elle lisait beaucoup le manga, bien qu'elle préférait un milliard de fois l'anime, les personnages étant vraiment "beaucoup plus sexy que dans le manga" …

Elle avait fini par contaminer ses deux meilleures amies avec cet anime et tous les vendredis soirs, elles se réunissaient toutes les trois chez la plus petite afin de regarder des épisodes, se tapant des délires complètement idiots et inimaginables sur les personnages qui, les pauvres, n'avaient rien demandé.

Pendant que Sakura se roulait par terre en criant les noms des personnages et en se touchant de partout, sans commentaires je vous pris, les deux autres la filmait pour l'afficher sur "Snapchat", des sourires sadiques scotchés sur leur visages. Puis au bout de quinze minutes, la tarée se calma et s'assit à son tour sur le banc comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait souvent son petit quart d'heure comme ça, même si des fois c'était plus qu'un quart d'heure, au plus grand damne de ses acolytes.

-"Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Natsumi les bras croisés sur sa poitrine encore inexistante.

\- Bonne question ! Soupira Izumi décidément à court d'idées débiles et de plans foireux qu'elle avait habituellement.

\- Tiens … c'est bizarre …

\- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre Sakura ?"

La petite blonde plongea ses grands yeux vert pomme dans ceux gris métallique de Natsumi, qui lui avait posé la question.

-"Et ben, vous allez trouver ça étrange, mais le banc sur lequel nous sommes assises ressemble trait pour trait à celui qui se trouve dans ce chapitre "d'Inazuma Eleven" !

\- Fait moi voir ça ! Izumi tendit la main à Sakura qui lui donna le livre."

La blonde se leva puis se plaça devant le banc, regarda le livre, puis le banc, puis le livre, puis le banc, puis le livre jusqu'à ce que Natsumi lui mette une béquille et qu'elle parle enfin.

Elle se releva, s'étant retrouvée la gueule en plein dans le sable. Elle sembla réfléchir un court instant, oui parce-que faire fonctionner son cerveau n'était vraiment pas l'activité préférée d'Izumi, tout comme Sakura d'ailleurs … c'était pas pour rien qu'elles étaient blondes ! Alahla vraiment, Natsumi était la plus intelligente ! Après avoir "réfléchi" la blonde aux yeux bleus se jeta sur Natsumi pour lui montrer que pour une fois leur petite blonde avait raison. Les deux bancs étaient bel et bien identiques ! Tous deux de la même forme arrondie, d'une couleur paraissant claire (supposition des foll- euh, filles, le manga étant en noir et blanc).

Elles auraient pu croire à une simple coïncidence et ne pas y faire attention, mais d'un coup, le banc s'était mis à briller d'une lueur étincelante, éblouissant les jeunes filles qui fermèrent les yeux de surprise, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Elles se sentirent partir.

Quand elles ouvrirent les yeux, elles se trouvaient sur … un terrain de football ? **!**

Sakura se frotta les yeux avant de lâcher un "HUNNNN ?" sonore.

-"M-mais ?! Comment on est arrivées ici nous ? Demanda Izumi sous le choque.

-Euh … j'aimerai pouvoir te répondre, mais je t'avoue ignorer la réponse autant que toi … lui répondit Natsumi.

\- OH MON DIEU ! REGARDEZ LES MEUFS ! Sakura leur montrait s'un doigt tremblant un banc. Mais pas n'importe lequel ! LE banc du manga."

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi penser. Est-ce-qu'elles seraient…. tous leurs doutes furent écartés quand elles aperçurent au loin, la têted'un jeune homme au chevaux bruns soutenus parun épais bandeau orange, un grand sourire crétin aux lèvres, un ballon de foot usé sous le bras gauche, courant comme un détraqué mental vers le terrain où se trouvaient les égarées de première base. C'est alors qu'elles se regardèrent à nouveau, blanches comme des cachets d'aspirine avant de s'écrier en choeur :

-" NONNNNN ?! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! ON A ATTERRI DANS LE MONDE D'INAZUMA ELEVEN ?!"

À suivre …

Je tiens à vous préciser que c'est une vieille fiction que j'ai décider de republier ! Ce premier chapitre n'est pas long, mais il sert un peu d'introduction on va dire ! Voilà donnez-moi vos avis si l'envie vous prend !

Grosse bise de chat !


End file.
